


[Podfic] Girl Code

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark messed with the wrong scientist and the ladies of SHIELD decide to band against him. (Told in a series of text messages.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Girl Code

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themusecalliope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Girl Code](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642695) by [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010). 



Cover Art provided by Reena Jenkins.

| 

## Streaming Audio

For mobile streaming: **[***Click here***](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BMCU%5D%20Girl%20Code.mp3)**

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Downloads (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BMCU%5D%20Girl%20Code.mp3) | **Size:**  4 MB | **Duration:**  00:05:17
  * [M4B](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BMCU%5D%20Girl%20Code.m4b) | **Size:** 2 MB | **Duration:** 00:05:17

## Reader's Notes

I wrote this story for the Fandom Snowflake Challenge 2015 and recorded it for Amplificathon 2016. Always remember that women in STEM are some of the fiercest people you'll ever meet. 
  
---|---


End file.
